Fanmade SOUL Colors/SOULs
SOUL colors represent what type of SOUL you have.The original SOUL colors from Undertale are as follows: * Red (Determination) * Cyan (Patience) * Orange (Bravery) * Blue (Integrity) * Purple (Perseverance) * Green (Kindness) * Yellow (Justice) Custom SOUL (color) Fan made SOUL Colors are as follows: Human White SOUL Color (Dynamitale) Represents Altruism (Only in humans). Characters with Altruism SOUL TRAITs: * Mal Grey SOUL Color Represents Unknown/Magical Power. Characters with Magical Power SOUL TRAIT: * Muffet, In FandomTale or UTAUwikiTale * Chara, in RedemptionTale Blood Red SOUL Color Represents Spite A trait thought to be lost long ago. A spite SOUL can allow the person to copy other traits and its abilities, and disguise as the trait it mimics. Characters with the Spite SOUL: * Aster Custom SOUL (Type) Half SOUL Original idea from X-Tale. Half SOULs are SOULs that are half human and half monster meaning one side is always upside down and white. Characters with Half SOULs: * Cross!Sans * Mae (Xtale) Alphasaith's (Undertale Rho) custom SOULs TBA Camila Cuevas's (Glitchtale) custom SOULs Dark Orange SOUL Color A dark orange SOUL which represents the trait of fear, a trait which can equal the powers of determination. A fear SOUL can give the person control over peoples fears. Characters with Fear SOUL TRAIT: * Bête Noire/Akumu * Agate Lightvale Grey SOUL Color A grey SOUL which represents the loss of one's SOUL TRAIT. Characters with SOUL: * Jessica Grey (Formerly) * Agate Lightvale (Formerly) * Copper Lightvale * Seth Empty SOUL Color If you have an empty soul it shows that your trait was extracted by force or you used your trait magic too much. Characters with SOUL: * Frisk (Formerly) * Agate Lightvale (Formerly) LunaDeaminac's (Akintale) custom SOULs Mid-tone Blue SOUL Color Represents Loyalty. Characters with the Loyal SOUL TRAIT: * Ace White SOUL Color Represents the ability to change. Characters, both human and monster, have no set trait and can always change. Characters with this ability: * Every monster in Akintale (except all Gasters excluding Papyrus and Mimicry) Tinted SOUL Halfway between Human SOUL colors and the Akin white SOUL. They can change but it is extremely unlikely that they'll actually do so. Characters with Tinted SOULs: * All Gasters ignoring Sans, Papyrus and Mimicry. Embedded SOUL A SOUL that has a piece of someone else's SOUL embedded in it. Gives the two beings a permanent connection and some abilities from the sacrificer gets passed to the other. Characters with this SOUL: * Sans Fractured SOUL Represents emotional suffering and self-loathing. Characters with a fractured SOUL: * Ace Metallic and Crystal SOUL The SOULs of most immortals and of Ace's birth family, gives immunity to attacks that directly damage the SOUL. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings' (S.T) Custom SOULs Corrupted SOUL Original idea by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. The Corrupted SOUL is a legendary SOUL which has been considered just as powerful as the Rainbow SOUL. The SOUL itself is grey with green binary running across it. This SOUL also holds the Hacking trait. Characters with the Corrupted SOUL: * S.T Facade SOUL Original idea by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. A Facade SOUL allows you to have a weakened fake SOUL over a separate SOUL. The Facade SOUL can give you some traits of the facade SOUL and all traits from the original SOUL. If a user of a facade SOUL is ever killed, the SOUL on the inside regenerates the body of the host, giving them a second life. Characters with the Facade Soul: * S.T Raytaygirl's (Soultale) Custom SOULS White SOUL Monsters with the White SOUL in Soultale haven't found their trait or personality that fits with the SOUL types. Humans normally have this SOUL. Characters with the White SOUL: * Mettaton * Frisk Determination SOUL The Determination soul in Soultale means Deceased. This SOUL is only obtainable if a monster were brought back to life with Alphys' determination experiments or was shattered across space and time. The soul is a dark red color. Monsters with the Determination SOUL: * Flowey * W.D Gaster Createtale SOULS Dedication A human soul with the trait Dedication. People with this trait are dedicated to their work, hence their SOUL TRAIT. The SOUL is hot pink in color. Characters with Dedication SOUL(s): * The Demon Rectitude A human soul with the trait Rectitude. They have honor, integrity and righteousness. The SOUL is blue-violet in color. Characters with the Rectitude SOUL(s): * Create!Sans Audacity A human soul with the trait Audacity. They are bold, daring and sometimes rude. The SOUL is scarlet in color. Characters with Audacity SOUL(s): * Stylus Understanding A human soul with the trait Understanding. The name says it all. The SOUL is light teal in color. Characters with Understanding SOUL(s): * Scrap Grit A human soul with the trait Grit. They are passionate, bold and fearless. The SOUL is flesh tone in color Characters with Grit SOUL(s): * Etch Courage A human soul with the trait Courage. They are brave, confident, lawful and caring. The soul is yellow-orange in color. It is unclear if COURAGE is a balance of BRAVERY and JUSTICE or a truly unique TRAIT. Characters with Courage SOUL(s): * Destroyer ADgee's Custom SOULs Imagination A rare SOUL trait that can be used by Humans mostly. The color is golden. It's known to be a rare mutation of the Determination SOUL, having 0.05% chance of happening naturally, and as well can be obtained with a strong magic spell or with an experiment. Legends say this SOUL gives the user the power to break and defy the universe/game's nature, and as well to see beyond the code. *Adjeeh (Multiverse Misadventures) Rdococ1's Custom SOULs Curiosity (Reddish Purple) A human SOUL with the Curiosity trait is determined to know everything there is to know about the world. In a future, as of yet unnamed AU, the Curiosity trait will take the place of Determination. Composure (Undecided Color) A human SOUL with the Composure trait will remain calm, even in the face of their darkest fears. The Composure trait combines Bravery with Patience. Fear (Dull Orange) (This is Rdococ1's optimistic interpretation of the 'Fear' trait.) Fear is not necessarily a negative trait. A human SOUL must have some level of Fear if it wants to be Brave. A lack of Fear means that you do not acknowledge the potential dangers in trying to overcome the obstacle., while having both Fear and Bravery means that you do understand those dangers, but will try to overcome the obstacle anyway. A human SOUL without any Fear at all is either weak in that it does not know when to be scared or when to give up, or extremely strong in that nothing can actually cause a danger to it anyway.